Solo hay una
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Madre solo hay una, eso lo sabe muy bien Haru.


_**Solo hay una**_

La tierra bajo sus pies desnudos es blanda y suave, como la arena de la playa, le provoca ciertas cosquillas entre los dedos tersos y pequeños. El olor a hierba y a brisa pura le inspira cierta comodidad que no consigue dentro de la mansión, donde se celebra un día muy especial para todos, que no todos ven con los mismos ojos brillantes de ilusión y felicidad.

La noche llega, ese día está por terminar. Haru mira las estrellas con una sonrisa que raya en la melancolía, imagina el rostro de su madre conformado por esos puntitos luminosos de la oscura bóveda celeste, sonriéndole con dulzura y comprensión. Esa bella sonrisa que siempre trata de reflejar en sus labios para animar a sus compañeros, idéntica. Pero Haru siempre ha creído que la sonrisa de una madre es distinta… inimitable, sabe que hasta el día en que no lo tenga en sus brazos no podrá conocer a ciencia cierta ese sentimiento tan dulce y puro de ser mamá.

Solo conoce la tristeza de ser una hija sin madre.

Se retira de las esquinas de sus ojos chocolates dos gotas traicioneras, mientras intenta mantener esa sonrisa por más tiempo, trata de inspirarse en el bello recuerdo de su madre al sonreír, al cocinar y enseñarle con cariño y esmero lo que necesita para ser una buena mujer. Eso es lo que quiere Haru, pero el corazón le pide algo más… algo que ella no le puede dar.

_Mamá, necesito un abrazo_. Pensó.

Los labios de la joven de veintidós años tiemblan, más lágrimas corren por su rostro iluminado por la luz nocturna, que la hace ver pálida como un espectro lloroso. Logra contener los hipidos y el sollozo se vuelve silencioso, tal como aprendió a no llorar sin ser descubierta por su padre cuando era niña. Haru lo comenzó a poner en práctica desde el día en el que supo que su madre no volvería jamás a casa, cada vez que en la televisión aparecía la lista de desaparecidos de aquella tragedia, el nombre de la señora Miura figuraba en el número 83º. Y así se mantuvo hasta que cayó en el olvido. Haru todavía recuerda esos días cuando se pegaba a la puerta esperando ingenuamente que su madre corriera a abrazarla para consolar su llanto, esperando que en vano su tristeza la invocara.

Las madres no son inmortales, Haru. Ellas se irán un día y dejarán a sus hijos.

Entierra la cabeza en sus rodillas y abraza sus piernas, esperando que el dolor mengue en su interior.

— ¡Oe, Haru! —La interpelada levanta el rostro de golpe sacudiendo su corta cabellera castaña. Es Yamamoto quien llega, no puede permitir que la vea así, o Tsuna y los demás se preocuparán, y sobretodo él, la regañará por llorica. Se limpia la humedad de su cara con el suéter que lleva encima para pasar el frío, ruega porque la poca claridad no delate la hinchazón de sus párpados. Haru se voltea y sonríe. Yamamoto le devuelve la sonrisa y se toma unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. —Te estaba buscando, tienes que venir pronto. Dudo que quieras perdértelo.

— ¿Hahí?, ¿A qué te refieres Yamamoto?

—Va a tocar esta noche —se limita a decir con una sonrisa serena, de esas que la han tranquilizado a ella y a sus amigos. Haru agradece a la madre de Takeshi por haberlo traído al mundo, y también a las de todas aquellas que han dado vida a los que hoy en día son sus mejores amigos. Su mundo. —Te ha hecho caso, pero dudo que quiera que tú en especial vayas a perdértelo.

— ¡Ti-tienes razón!, vamos —responde animada y entonces comprende el mensaje de Yamamoto. Esa noticia la llena de satisfacción.

Ambos llegan al salón de la mansión Vongola, que está ocupado principalmente por los guardianes y amigos de la familia. Haru le dedica una sonrisa al llegar y verlo sentado junto al piano de cola blanca, él solo asiente con un gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa, un poco rudimentaria.

Haru sabe que a Gokudera todavía le cuesta exteriorizar sus sentimientos, las cosas han mejorado con los años y ella espera que sigan así. La sortija de compromiso en su dedo dice que van por buen camino, Haru la acaricia con los dedos de la otra mano.

Cuando la melodía de las partituras empieza a llenar el ambiente, solo ese eco melodioso se escucha. Los presentes no saben porqué, si es por el día o por el momento, pero la tonada de Gokudera les arranca el aliento. Está cargada de alguna clase de hechizo conmovedor que penetra en las entrañas y es capaz de ablandar las piedras. Haru sabe lo que el está sintiendo, y para quien va dirigida esa composición. Presiente que la madre de Gokudera debe estar sonriéndole desde el cielo, debe estar muy feliz. Su hijo sigue siendo bueno en el piano, tal como ella lo era. Gokudera mantiene los ojos cerrados, la está viendo en la oscuridad de su mente, es su musa.

Mira a la señora Nana, a pesar de las arrugas de la edad en su rostro conserva la dulzura maternal que Haru conoce desde que era estudiante de secundaria. Quería ser como ella una vez que creciera, la señora Sawada le recordaba a su madre, quien llevaba el mismo corte que Nana, el mismo que ahora Haru usa. Nana le guiña un ojo cómplice, y Haru no puede evitar reírse en sus adentros. Sonríe feliz y lleva sus manos a la altura de su vientre.

Haru también quiere ser una buena madre como Nana Sawada, y como lo fue la suya.

* * *

Algo pequeño que decidí escribir, por hoy que aquí en mi país es día de las Madres. Aproveché de hecho para poner un 5986, desde hace mucho quería escribir sobre ellos, pero no tenía inspiración.

Saludos~

**Kiri **


End file.
